1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to testing apparatuses, and more particularly to a drop test apparatus for a product.
2. Description of Related Art
In a drop test for a product, the product is usually placed on a holding board, and a blocking board is provided to support the tested product when the tested product is dropped. Usually, a distance between the holding board and the blocking board is constant. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.